Kana's memory and Tohru's judgement
by Mayana-chan
Summary: Tohru and Kana met face to face in the park. Tohru feels really sad to see Kana and the fact that she still can't remember the great memories she and Hatori shared. Disclaimer: Only watched the anime, very bad at correcting grammer...
1. The reappearence of the missing memory

Tohru and Kyou were out for a walk in the park on a cold crisp day of winter. The snowflakes were blooming in the air as they fell onto them both.

"It's snowing Kyou-kun…" Tohru said she tried to catch one.

"I'll… I'll get something to drink!" Kyou said to Tohru hesitantly and ran to the vending machine. Tohru looked around to find a bench to sit down when she saw a woman with short brown hair and kind brown eyes. She was sitting on a bench as she sipped a can of warm coffee.

"Oh, do you want to have a seat?" The woman asked Tohru. Tohru looked at her and the bench she was sitting. There were shopping bags on the empty spaces on the bench and Tohru refused.

"No, thank you… I don't want you to put those on the ground… They'll get wet…"

"No need to be worried." The woman said with a sweet smile. "Now sit down or are you going to stand there like a statue?"

"Ha… Hai…" She said as she sat down on the bench. "Thank you."

"No problem. By the way, my name is Kana, what's yours?" Kana asked. Tohru looked at her and said.

"Tohru... My name is Tohru."

"An awkward name for a girl…" Kana said to herself and took out a book of pictures.

"Is that you over there?" Tohru asked as she looked. There were pictures of Kana and her friends.

"Yes Tohru, these are the pictures that was taken years ago. Although…" Kana said as she turned the thick pages of her book to show the pictures of Hatori and herself in them. "He's a very special friend I have but I don't see him often." Tohru looked at the pictures and was too shocked for words.

"So this is the Kana that Hatori-san was talking about…" Tohru thought as she remembered that day.

"_I visit her from time to time but we're…" _

"Kana!" Tohru suddenly blurted out. Kana turned to Tohru, surprised. Tohru's face started to go red and as she was trying to tell her a really long dumb tale on why she shouted her name, Kyou came by and grabbed her head.

"Time to go." He said as he grabbed the drinks in the other hand. Kana smiled and wrote something on a piece of paper.

"This is my address, I really want to see you again someday. Come by anytime Tohru." Kana said as she grabbed her groceries. Kana started to walk away into the misty air of winter as Kyou dragged Tohru the other way.

"Man! I leave you for a moment and you go running off to a stranger!" Kyou shouted as they went home. Tohru sipped her drink as she thought about what Kana had said.

"_I don't see him often…"_

"I see… Hatori-san didn't want her memories to come out. Kana only remembers him as a friend, a friend that she doesn't see each other a lot." Tohru thought to herself.

They finally reached Shigure's house after a long walk and as the two cold teenagers went inside, they saw their guardian, Shigure crying. Shigure said these words as tears kept falling down his pale manly neck.

"Too sad… why do these things happen to them… why can't she remember him and only remember him as a friend?" Tohru couldn't help her tears as she ran upstairs.

"You idiot! Why are you crying?" Kyou asked Shigure in a very annoyed tone of voice.

"This book… it's so sad!" Shigure said as he showed the book he was reading.

"That's your book! You were crying because you were reading your own book?" Kyou shouted and charged him. Shigure stood up and used on long finger on Kyou's forehead to stop the assault.

"Temper, temper Kyou-kun" Shigure said as he pushed him away. Kyou tripped backwards on the table and landed on Shigure's paper door. Shigure buried his long face in his hand and shook his head.

"Not again, Kyou-kun…" He said.

"Idiot…" Kyou said as he was lying on the ground, swirls whirling in his eyes.

Yuki came back from school later that day and as he came back, he saw Kyou trying to fix the paper doors that he broke. The door had a big mark that was shaped like those pictures the forensic police make when they mark the place where the dead body was found.

"What did you do this time Baka-neko?" Yuki asked as he went to Kyou.

"You damn rat!" Kyou shouted with fire in his eyes. When Kyou was about to swing a punch at Yuki, Tohru came down and said to them.

"I'll be going out for a while…" Yuki and Kyou stopped in their tracks as Tohru came to them. "The dinner is in the fridge, if there's any dishes that needs to be clean, you can put them in the sink." Tohru gave them a big smile and went out. Because it was almost dark when Yuki came back, both of the guys were worried. Kyou was worried most of all because he was with Tohru all this time and he knew something was troubling her after their walk.

"I'm going after her." Kyou said and ran off. Yuki tried to go with them but the night's darkness covered them to nothingness. "There's something wrong with Tohru! I'm going to find out where she's going and I'm going to find out what's wrong with her!" Kyou said to himself as he ran after her.


	2. The tears of the dragon

Disclaimer: I know I should of put this in the first chapter but here we are. The thing is, I only saw the episodes of fruits basket and I vaguely know some of the characters like Izuzu and Kureno… I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kyou ran faster and faster as his heart started to beat harder and harder inside his chest. He looked around every ally and corner of the dark streets but he couldn't find Tohru.

"Tohru! Where are you?" He shouted, wiping his sweat off of his face. With all this effort, Tohru was still nowhere to be found. When Kyou was about to shout her name again, a hand grabbed Kyou on the shoulder as a kind voice came to him.

"Kyou, you'll be lost if you stay here." When Kyou turned around to see who it was, he met the eyes of the ox of the zodiac.

"Haru," he said in relief, "What the heck are you doing here?" Hatsuharu looked at Kyou seriously and said.

"I came here to look for Hatori-san," he replied with worried eyes, "He said something about meeting Shigure-sensei today but he didn't come back. I got worried so I came here." Hatsuharu sighed and looked at Kyou. "But what are you doing here?" Kyou looked away from the ox and said in a calm, silent tone.

"Why should I tell you? You little brat." Hatsuharu knew that he was looking for Tohru but he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he smiled and said.

"Why don't we go back home, Tohru-san might be back." Kyou looked at him sternly and started to follow him.

"Hatsuharu, Kyou, welcome." Shigure said as he opened the door. "What brings you here, Haru?" Hatsuharu explained to Shigure about the disappearance of Hatori.

"I see… I didn't even see him today and he didn't even go back home. This isn't like him." Shigure said.

"And Tohru isn't acting like herself today either…" Kyou said. "I wonder what's going on."

"Maybe she just wanted to go for a walk." Yuki suggested. Kyou snapped at this and shouted.

"You idiot! How can she go for a walk in the middle of the night like this? It's 2:00 in the morning!"

"You're the one that an idiot Baka-neko!" Yuki replied calmly.

"Oh yeah?" Kyou shouted and stood up. "I'm so going to murder you now!" Yuki stood up and slapped Kyou on the face.

"You think you're the only one that's worried? I wanted to go look for her too but you did so I stayed. I shouldn't have trusted you." Kyou held his cheek and shouted.

"You're being a real pain in the neck you damn rat!" But that's when the front door opened and a small voice came to them.

"A… ano…" Tohru slowly came to the door and looked at them. Kyou lowered his fist while Yuki looked kindly at Tohru and said.

"Honda-san, where were you? We were worried that you were lost." Tohru started to look at them sadly and said.

"I'm so sorry that I made you all worried… I was just…"

"Actually, it was I." Hatsuharu interrupted. Everyone looked at him as he explained. "I called Tohru-san at midnight and asked her if Hatori-san was here. Tohru-san sounded worried about something so I just asked her about Hatori-san and that's when she just hung up. I decided to come out too and when I reached the streets, I saw Kyou looking for her." Kyou and Yuki looked at Hatsuharu and then looked at Tohru.

"Is this true?" They both asked. Tohru nodded slowly and said.

"Hai… But I couldn't find him. I'm so sorry…" Yuki stood up slowly and with both of his hands, he put them on her shoulders as he smiled.

"But at least you're safe, that's a good thing." Tohru smiled gently and looked at Yuki.

"I just wish Hatori-san is all right." She thought. "Oh mom, will he be all right?"

A hot cup of tea was in front of Hatori as Kana put some in her cup.

"How has it been Hatori-san?" Kana asked as she drank hers. Hatori just sat there, looking at his teacup. "I haven't seen you for a long time… how have you be…" But a slight knock interrupted her as a voice rang out.

"Honey, I'm home!" Kana excused herself and went to greet her husband as Hatori lifted his head. He looked around the room as he looked at the pictures of Kana and her husband happily with one another.

"Times have changed… and so have we… Kana…" He thought. It had been a long time eversince he and the beautiful kind Kana had been separated. A tear started to come out of Hatori's left eye as he looked at Kana's picture on a shelf.

"Hatori-san, I want you to meet my husband." Kana said to him as she came in with her husband. The man looked at Hatori with a smile as he let out a hand.

"How do you do." He said. "I heard some about you from my wife. I heard that you were very kind to her when she was with you at the hospital." Hatori shook the man's hand as his left eye started to let out many tears that couldn't be seen. His heart started to ache at the sight of Kana and her husband while his eyes were swelling with the buildup of tears.

"I feel happy for you, Kana," He said as he stood up. "You now are with a man you truly love and you're living in a great house." Hatori took out his glasses and smiled at both of them. "I must leave now, I bid you farewell." Kana smiled as she came to him.

"I wish to talk to you more," She said. "You have been so good to me and I really want to repay you're kindness." Hatori put on his coat as he went out the door. Kana sighed as she closed the door right behind him. When Hatori was outside her gate, a sudden pain went to his suffocating heart as he fell down onto the cement ground. His left eye was flowing with tears that he tried to hold on for so long.

"Kana…" Hatori thought as he tried to pick himself off. The sky started to be filled with dark clouds as many drops of rain fell onto him. It looked at if the sky was also crying with him as he lifted himself up and started to walk away. At that same moment, Ayame was looking for him and he was coming right towards him. He dropped his umbrella as he ran to Hatori, trying to catch him.

"Tori-san!" He shouted as he held him, "Are you okay?" Hatori held his face to stop the tears. But the rain kept pouring on his head as the glasses slid off of his face. Ayame quickly got them from the ground as he looked at Hatori. "I thought you were at Gure-san's house but after Ha-kun told me that you were missing, I came here." Hatori took his hand off of his face and looked at Ayame with his right eye.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked, the rain pouring down both of their faces.

"When I came to your office, I heard the message that you got from Kana-kun. I thought she was just saying hello but after Ha-kun told me that you didn't come back, I thought I should come here and look for you." Hatori remembered the message that he got from Kana in the afternoon before his lunch break.

"I miss you Hatori-san, wish I can see you one more time…" The message said. Hatori smiled as he got off of Ayame's shoulder.

"I guess we should go then." Hatori said with a small smile. "Let's go see Shigure like I planned to this morning." Ayame smiled brightly as he said.

"You always know how to lighten a lot of people's hearts Tori-san!" Ayame started to run around, trying to find his umbrella. Hatori started to smile even more as he looked at Ayame.

"Even so, my heart lights up to see him making a fool of himself like that." Hatori walked up and picked the umbrella from the ground behind Ayame.

"Here." He said as he opened the umbrella and put it above them. "Let's go."

I just finished chapter 2. This chapter almost made me cry but that's just me I guess. Sorry for taking so long… chapter three will come sooner, I promise! Give me some reviews too… thanks.


	3. United? Or divided?

The morning shined in the brightest way as the water droplets on the houses froze to ice. But at the Sohma compound, while Momiji and Kagura were talking about what hat Momiji was supposed to wear, Akito came out of his house and started to say something to his new driver.

"So, Hatori still didn't come back from Shigure's house, hasn't he?" Akito asked in a small creepy voice. The driver was silent at Akito's question.

"I see… Hatori has been disobeying my orders again and he must be punished." Momiji and Kagura heard this from their hiding place and both of them were very alarmed.

"Hari's going to be punished…?" Momiji silently thought, remembering the time that he heard about Hatori's eye.

"Hatori-san is going to be punished?" Kagura whispered to herself.

"Get the car ready in one hour," Akito said to the driver, "I have to find out something first." As Akito and the driver left, Momiji and Kagura started to come out of their hiding place.

"We better do something or Hari is going to be in trouble!" Momiji said with a very worried face. Kagura nodded and decided to see what's going on by hiding at the walls of the main Sohma house. As they were about to eavesdrop on Akito, a quiet voice went to them.

"What are you children doing here?" The driver asked, staring at them with his stern eyes. Momiji and Kagura were surprised to see him and without a word, they were hypnotized by his eyes.

"Trouble makers like you two will not be tolerated." He said as he dragged them away from the main house.

The air started to freeze once more as drops of snow fell from the sky. Hatori started to wake up from the nearby inn and as he looked around, he started to tap Ayame's shoulder.

"Ayame. Wake up." He said as he started to shake him a bit. Ayame started to wake up and looked at Hatori with his majestic golden eyes.

"Tori-san, have you been sleeping against the wall this whole time?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Hatori just got up from his knees and started to pick his tie up from the hanger.

"We better get going or they might be worried about us. We don't want that, especially when it's Tohru-kun." He said, tightening his tie. Ayame's eyes started to light as he came up to Hatori.

"Oh I see! So that's why you wanted to go back to Gure-san's house that badly last night! You didn't want poor little Tohru-kun to be all worried about you! That's so sweet, Tori-san!" Hatori started to sigh as he lit his cigarette.

"In any case, Ayame, we better move on." Hatori said to Ayame.

"Easy for you to say! You would never move on from the memories of…" Ayame covered his mouth before he shouted Kana's name. As he turned away, Ayame started to say, "I'm sorry, Tori-san, I must have gone over my mind again." Hatori took his coat off of the hanger and started to walk out.

"Let's go, Ayame. The day is too clear to be inside." Ayame slowly took his hands off of his mouth as he started to follow Hatori out of the room.

"You are so forgiving, Tori-san…" Ayame thought as he and Hatori walked side-by-side outside. "I really love your kindness more than anything in the world… well maybe not as much as my job but I really like it." But the chill of the cold air hit Ayame's face as his long silver hair flew in the hair. While Ayame tried to warm his hands, Hatori sighed and took off his coat. He put his large coat over Ayame's slender chilled body as he said.

"I guess I forgot that you're sensitive to chills. Put that on so you won't transform." Ayame held onto the ends of the coat so he could insulate some heat to his body. Ayame just stood there as he looked at Hatori walking right in front of him.

"Thank you…" Were the only words he could say as he went dead silent with sudden joy.

"Just make sure you don't transform before we reached a bus stop. I don't want to erase anyone's memories at the moment."

Tohru was down at the kitchen when she heard a crash from above. She decided to see what was going on so she wiped her hands on a towel and went up.

"Is everything all right up there?" She asked, putting her hand on the doorknob. As she opened the door slightly, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She just saw Yuki on the floor while Kyou was knocked out right on top of him. Hatsuharu was right in front of them, glaring blankly at them as if he meant for this to happened.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked as she came near them. Kyou started to get up as he started to shout.

"That stupid brat just tripped us when we were about to rumble!" Yuki got up after that remark and looked at the ground. Like the first time she met Hatsuharu, there was a long piece of string on the ground, tied on the sides of the walls.

"I didn't want Shigure-sensei to wake up so I had no choice but to do this." Hatsuharu said, putting the string away.

"But unfortunately, it was the crash that awoke me." Shigure said to Hatsuharu while rubbing his very tired eyes.

"Shigure-san, you're awake?" Tohru asked as she looked at him with her cheery face.

"What do you mean Tohru-kun? A person must wake up some time of the day. That's how they make money." Shigure said to her.

"But you always tend to wake up in the middle of the afternoon and you always act like a moron." Yuki butted in while he took the string away from Hatsuharu.

"Yuki! That is so mean of you!" Shigure squealed while waterfall of tears came out of his eyes as he swung his arms up and down. Shigure then jumped up to where Tohru was and whined.

"Am I always a moron, Tohru-kun?"

"Ano…" Tohru tried to say.

"Do you think I always wake up at the latest time?"

"A…"

"Tohru-kun…?"

"You're very noisy for someone who sleeps in the middle of the day." a familiar and mature voice came to them from behind Shigure, "The door was mysteriously opened so I let myself in."

"Actually, it was I!" Ayame shouted as he came out from behind Hatori.

"What?" Kyou shouted as he grabbed the snake by the neck.

"Well…" Ayame started to say. "This is what happened…"

_Hatori started to knock on the door while Ayame was humming really cheerful tunes. _

"_There's no answer." Hatori said to himself. That's when he turned to Ayame._

"_Ayame, would you come here please?" Ayame happily hopped over and that's when Hatori took away his coat. The sudden chill in the air started to cover Ayame's body as he turned into a snake._

"_I want you to get in through that opening in the paper door and I want you to unlock it." Hatori said. Ayame looked at the door curiously and said._

"_But there's no hole." Hatori closed his eyes and punched a hole in the door._

"_There's your hole." He replied as he squished Ayame inside. Ayame slithered through the hallways until he found a place to warm himself. After a couple of seconds, he turned back and he went to open the door. When Hatori was about to get in, he saw Ayame naked and shoved his clothes right in front of him. Ayame put his hands on his hips as he slightly frowned._

"_What's wrong?" He asked._

"_Just put it on." He said with a blank face. Ayame shrugged and then took his clothes.  
_

"And that's what happened! Very ingenious, isn't it?" Ayame asked. Every one of them except Hatori was dumbfounded by the whole story.

"That was so dumb, especially for you, Hatori." Yuki said as he put his hand on his face.

"That was so stupid! Tohru was at the kitchen, you didn't need to punch a hole in the door and let yourself come in freely!" Kyou shouted

"My door! My poor, poor little door…!" Shigure cried as he was crying waterfalls of tears.

"I have no fault in this…" Hatori said to himself as he lit his cigarette.

Momiji and Kagura were in a dark, blank room that looked like a place where a person gets mentally tortured.

"Do you know where we are, Kagura?" Momiji asked as he went to the door. The door was locked from the outside and there was a wooden door that was covering the paper doors.

"I don't know either Momiji… I'm too scared…" Kagura said, cuddling into a ball against the wall. But as Momiji was scanning the doors, he heard the driver and Akito talking nearby.

"Are you ready, sir?" The driver asked.

"Yes… and this time, both of them would suffer… this is what he gets for seeing her without my permission…" Akito said in his creepy, sadistic voice. But as the two were about to move, Akito came near the door as he said.

"I'll deal with you two later once I come back." Momiji shuddered as he looked at Kagura. Momiji sat next to Kagura and started to comfort her.

"It's going to be all right, Kagura. Hari will come for us and he won't be hurt by Akito again." Kagura started to cry from fear as she put her arms around Momiji.

"I'm so scared! Akito is going to not only hurt Hatori but we're going to be victims too!" She started to break down. Momiji felt really broken down too as he heard and felt Kagura crying from fear. This reminded him of his mother, crying and shouting from the sight of him and it made him very uneasy. He tried to comfort her as best as he could but it only made it worse for both of them. But at that moment, a small sound of footsteps started to come near the room. Momiji quickly snapped out of his trance and dashed to the door as he shouted as loud as he could to the person that was passing by.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" There was a large silence for a few minutes before a bratty, obnoxious voice came though the door.

"What do you want?" The voice asked.

"Hiro? Is that you?" Momiji asked.

"Obviously you dumb rabbit! Who else?" Hiro shouted at him.

"Keep it down, I really need you to tell Hari that he must find Kana before Akito does!"

"Why should I? For all that matters, I don't even care about all of you." Hiro said in a very mean voice. Momiji clenched his fist as he replied.

"Please… for once, Hiro." He pleaded. Hiro was silent for a while and then he said.

"Then you must make a deal with me." Momiji stepped back as he knows what kind of deals he would make. But after seeing Kagura cracking up and hearing the plans of the sadistic Akito, he felt he had no choice.

"I will do anything… just go tell Hari the message." Momiji said in an indecisive tone while Hiro smirked from the other side of the door.

"All right then…" he said, "But first, here's what I got to say."

Finished no. 3! I know I promised that I would be sooner than the second chapter but I was very stuck and this is the result. I'm sorry if it didn't turn out better than the other chapters.


	4. Darkness beyond reason

"Kana, I'm off to work dear!" A shout came from the halls of Kana's house. Kana started to rush off to the entrance, one hand with a bento lunch and a spatula in the other.

"Honey, you forgot to get your lunch." She said to her husband as she reached him. Her husband started to smile as he gave Kana a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"I would be dead if I didn't have your wonderful lunch when I'm at work. Thank you, Kana." Kana started to giggle as she said good-bye to her husband. But as she started to go back inside, she saw a black car being parked right in front of her house. From the car was the worse omen and darkness that can never be compared. It was Sohma, Akito.

"Hello, you're Kana-san I presume." He said in a quiet, sadist voice. Kana was quite shocked that a handsome young man like Akito would know her name and where she was living. Nonetheless, she started to speak with no second thoughts.

"Yes, I'm am Kana. I wonder who I'm speaking to though." Akito gave her a fake smile and said.

"My name is no importance at the moment, Kana-san. I just need you to cooperate and you won't get hurt." Akito then came forward to her and put a handkerchief with chloroform over her nose and her mouth. Kana started to struggle but the gas started to make her unconscious as she stopped struggling.

"You will be the punishment for Hatori's disobedience." He said as his driver put her at the back of the car.

Hiro was at the doorway of Shigure's house when decided to just go surprise them from the back. But when he went to the back door, he heard Hatori and Ayame talking and he decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Kana and I are no more, I keep telling you that." Hatori said in a calm mannered tone. However, Ayame wasn't pleased with that answer no matter how he admired the kind-hearted dragon.

"But I am not convinced, Tori-san. First of all, you went to see that girl when we all know well that she doesn't know you other than that you're a distant friend. Also, you were crying in the rain as you came out of her house. I saw her husband coming home from a corner alley and I saw how he was with Kana-kun when he returned. I even saw you looking at the wedding photos I returned to them. You may just say that you and Kana are over and yes, Kana-kun is over you but you're not over her!" Hatori lit a cigarette as he heard all of Ayame's ramblings. But he started to explode at the last statement he made.

"That's enough, Ayame!" Hatori shouted as his cigarette fell onto Shigure's table.

"Tori-san! You may keep denying that you and Kana-kun are over but by doing this, you'll…"

"I said that's enough! Would you just shut up?" Hatori shouted as if he was holding all his anger in him for many years. As both of them were recovering from their shock, Hatori said to him in his gentle voice.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" But Ayame started to stand up.

"Tori-san, you're starting to be torn apart again. I wish to help you but your denial keeps everyone that want to help away from you. Unless that denial is gone and that you are fully aware that you still love Kana-kun, there's no hope left for you." Ayame then went to Shigure's room as he said.

"I'm going to see Gure-san now, I'll be right back if you need me." Hatori sat on the living room floor as he put out his half used cigarette.

"No hope…? For once, could Ayame be right…?" He asked himself. Hiro, from the back, leaned slightly against the paper door. Hatori also leaned against the door and it was the same spot on the door as where Hiro's back was. Both of them sighed as they looked above.

"What's wrong with me…?" Both of them thought as they looked at their right hand. As they stared at their hand, they started to lean a little more on the paper door.

"The tea is ready, Hatori-san." Tohru said as she brought tea from the kitchen. When Hiro heard Tohru's voice, he suddenly jumped up as Hatori fell on his back, breaking the door and landing on Hiro's foot.

"You too, Ha'ri? Can everyone please stop breaking my doors?" Shigure's head popped up from his room. Tohru went to help Hatori up and then went to help Hiro up.

"You stupid jerk! You just busted my leg!" Hiro shouted as he tried standing. But unfortunately, he fell and landed on Tohru and turned into a lamb.

"Tohru-kun, could you please hold him while I check his foot." Hatori asked as he looked at it.

"Is he going to be okay, Hatori-san?" Tohru asked, worryingly.

"He… I'm mean we fractured his ankle so it would take a few weeks to heal." Hatori said as he searched his coat for something to bandage his foot.

"WHAT? IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT FOR FALLING ON ME!" Hiro shouted angrily. But Hatori just ignored Hiro and when Hiro was about to shout at him again, Hatori stuffed a chocolate bar right in his mouth.

"Keep quiet, I'm not in the mood." Hatori said to Hiro. Hiro looked down as he started to chew on the chocolate and as he started to relax, he turned back into his naked human form right in Tohru's arms. Tohru accidentally dropped Hiro due to her shock.

"OW! YOU DAMN…" But before Hiro could shout anymore, Hatori stuffed a large marshmallow in his mouth.

"Um, Ha'ri, where did you get all those sweets?" Shigure asked nervously.

"It's because Tori-san is addicted to them when he was taking care of Mo…" A cushion mat that was thrown on his face interrupted Ayame.

"That's enough, Ayame. No one needs to know." Hatori said. Ayame became silent as he took the mat off of his face. After Hiro put his clothes back on in the bathroom, he started to explain the situation to everyone in the room.

"Akito is what?" Hatori shouted as he slammed his hands onto the table, knocking down all the teacups.

"Heard it from the rabbit and the boar. That's his plan." Hiro replied in his cranky tone. "If you ask me, Akito is really steamed about you visiting that doctor without him knowing what's going to happen." Hatori started to get really tense to hear part of Akito's sadistic plan.

"No… I won't let him hurt Kana anymore!" Hatori thought to himself as he started to run out of the house.

"Hatori-san!" Tohru shouted as she ran after him.

"Tohru-kun! Tori-san! Wait for me!" Ayame shouted, taking the teacup with him. Hiro just stared at them leaving as Shigure looked at Hiro.

"Are you doing this because you care about Hatori, Hiro?" Shigure asked but as usual, Hiro left him in the dark while he left for the forest path with a stick that Hatori gave him.

"Stupid dog, why am I surrounded by dolts all my life?" He thought to himself, even though he couldn't help but feel that he actually helped them.

"I hope those two actually keep the other end of the bargain. If they don't, all of what happened here aren't worth the trouble." He said to himself as he held an invitation to an assembly award ceremony.

My brain finally worked and it took many days to find all this! I'm really very slow at ideas and I'm sorry that this took long. And sorry if this doesn't really suit the story a lot. But anyways, anonymous reviews are welcome and I hope I get everyone's opinion about this chapter and story. THANK YOU!


	5. Akito's secret and Kana's old memories

"Hiro-chan! Hiro-chan where are you? Hiro-chan!" Kisa shouted as she went down the gloomy hallway. As she shouted the name of the cousin she really felt warm to, she also heard two more voices that she recognized in a second.

"Kisa! Kisa, help us!" A voice rang from a barred up door with a large chest in front of the door. Kisa quickly ran to the door but when she tried to move the chest, it was too heavy to budge.

"Is that you, Momiji?" She asked, trying to let her voice through the hard door.

"Kisa! It's us!" Kagura shouted back. Kisa tried her best to open the door but because the large chest was blocking the lock of the door, her efforts were in vain.

"The keyhole is blocked by a large chest! I can't open it!" Kisa responded. Momiji then realized why Hiro didn't bother opening the door; he already knew it would have been useless.

"Kisa! Don't open the door!" Momiji shouted, "you have to get out of here or you might end up like us or worse!" Kisa stopped pushing the chest and stared at the door with her large tired eyes. But when she tried to run away, Akito was back along with the driver holding onto Kana's unconscious body.

"I thought you took care of everyone of the meddlers, driver." Akito said as he sharply stared into Kisa's eyes. Kisa tried to ram through Akito, hoping that she would turn into a tiger and run away but to her surprise, she just fell back. When she looked at herself, she was still human. All Akito could do after that was snicker that followed with an evil laugh.

"Ha! Did you obviously think that I would let you escape like that? Have you forgotten that I'm the Kami-sama of all of you?" He shouted at Kisa. Momiji and Kagura shivered as they heard Akito. Kisa shivered on the spot while Akito grabbed her by the hair.

"I know there was one more of you that was here. Tell me where he is!" Kisa's eyes started to let out thin lines of tears.

"Now, you brat. Tell me who came here before you and tell me where that traitor is!" Akito shouted. Kisa's tears slowly stopped, wiping the smirk off of Akito off his face for a moment.

"I can't cry… I can't… not now and not in front of you…" Kisa quietly said to Akito. Akito's blank face turned to an angered look as he threw her onto a wall, harder than before.

"Lock her in with those two and make sure she has a really rough time there!" Akito shouted as the driver put Kana down and grabbed Kisa by the arms. Kana started to open her eyes just enough to see Kisa being thrown in the dark room while Akito started to laugh.

"You all are fools! I can't believe you all are trying to get away from my grasp! It's because of that attitude that you have that will make it harder for you to be here." Akito said as his driver started to drag Kana away to Akito's chamber.

"Tohru-kun! Where is Tori-san?" Ayame asked as he caught up with Tohru in the middle of a group of houses. Tohru turned around with a tearful face as she said.

"Ayame-san… I can't remember what just happened…" Ayame's eyes turned from normal to shock.

"Tori-san, why did you even stoop so low to even erase her memories of this? Ayame shouted in the air as he embraced Tohru. Ayame then turned into a snake and went on her head.

"Tohru-kun! I'm going to make sure he doesn't do that to you again! Now tell me, where do you think he went before he erased your memories of this?" He asked in a more determined voice. That's when Tohru remembered the paper that Kana gave her with her address. Tohru quickly fumbled through her pockets as she said.

"I know I put it somewhere… Kana-san gave it to me and I bet that's where he is." Tohru took the paper out and ran as fast as she could to Kana's house.

"Tohru-kun! Slow down!" Ayame shouted from her head. Tohru, however, couldn't hear Ayame because she was too concentrated on getting to Hatori as fast as she could. Ayame couldn't hang on and he was flying away from Tohru's head. When Tohru finally stopped she saw the snake flying away with the strong winter wind.

"Take this charm, Tohru-kun!" Ayame shouted as a small snake charm fell in her hands. "With this, you won't get affected by Tori-san's memory spell!" Tohru thanked Ayame and then ran away to find Hatori. Ayame was still flying with the wind as he fell on a random house and transformed back into his human form.

When Tohru reached Kana's house, she saw Hatori being grabbed by his collars by a man.

"Where is my darling Kana?" He kept shouting at Hatori while Hatori tried to release himself from the grasp. Tohru ran quickly to help Hatori but was pushed away by the man's elbow.

"Please stop! You're hurting him!" Tohru pleaded.

"This man took my darling Kana! I know he did! You had a secret love and that was Kana, wasn't it?" The man shouted at Hatori. " Is that why you kidnapped her, you bastard?"

"I tried to settle this with words but because you're too deaf to my words, I have no choice but to use force." Hatori said as he kicked the man in the stomach as he passed out.

"Hatori-san… I never knew you could do that…" Tohru said as she came to see if he's all right.

"I kind of took lessons from Kazuma while Kyou was still a little kid. I didn't like it because it was worthless hurting people like that, at least I thought of it like that until now," Hatori replied, "But how did you come here?"

"You may have erased my memories about this location but that doesn't mean that I can't find my way here. Kana-san gave me directions to this place and I managed to find it!" Tohru said to Hatori, "Now let's go and save Kana-san together! Okay?" Hatori smiled as if he was amused by Tohru's actions.

"All right then, why don't we go find Akito and put an end to all this." Hatori said while both of them ran together to the Sohma compound. But on the way, Tohru started to ask.

"Will it be okay for him to be unconscious like that?" Hatori smiled as he replied.

"He will as long as he stays that way when we come back. I only kicked him hard enough to pass him out. He'll be all right."

"Akito-san…" Kana silently said while she was kneeling on her legs on a cushion right in front of Akito.

"What seems to be the problem now, Kana-san?" Akito asked as he came inside, putting his hand onto Kana's cheek.

"Please release that girl… she didn't do any harm from what I have seen… and…" But when she was about to say anything anymore, Akito slapped her as she fell backwards onto the floor.

"Didn't do any harm? Is that what you're going to say to me about yourself too?" Akito asked in his sadistic voice, "You're another thorn on my back just like that girl!" Kana lifted herself only to be kicked in the chest by Akito.

"Hatori really did a good job of erasing your memories but he did it really nicely… because of you there is more hassle going on between me and Hatori!" Akito shouted. Kana picked herself up as she knelt on her knees.

"I don't know what you mean… what do you mean by…?"

"The exact same words! You're interfering with everything from the day you and Hatori met!" Akito shouted at Kana, "I loved Hatori as much as I wanted to live! But because of everyone… because of you, that wench and the rest of the zodiacs… didn't do any harm you say? She and all those idiots interfered in everything I wanted to be… everything I wanted to do! Because of them and this curse, I must die!" Kana put her hands to her mouths as tears fell from her eyes.

"And you… you're…"

"Akito!" Hatori shouted at him as they came in.

"Hatori-san…!" Kana thought as she turned around.

"Akito! Stop this madness! Don't hurt Kana anymore!" Hatori shouted at Akito who was chuckling like a maniac.

"Did you obviously think that I would just let go of her like that?" Akito asked as he reached for a vase, "Do you know how many years I have been living only to be hurt by all of you?" Akito threw the large vase at Hatori as it hit his left eye once more. When Kana saw this, all her suppressed memories started to flood back to her. Tohru quickly ran to Kana as she tried to calm her down. Kana started to scream and scream while holding her head in fear. Akito went towards Hatori as his kimono started to fall a bit.

"Hatori. You were always a great one, smart and kind… but you cross the line the day you wanted that wench to be your wife instead of me…" Akito said with an evil smile.

"But Akito-san… aren't you a man? How could you want Hatori-san like that?" Tohru asked. Akito turned around slowly as his kimono fell a little more, just enough to show something that would shock those who didn't know about it. Tohru put her hands to her mouth as she was paralyzed from what happened.

"Yes! As the truth lies in front of you…! I'm a woman!" Akito shouted, "and I won't settle down any longer! Now that you all know my secret!"

- I finally finished chapter five and I really appreciate it if I can get any comments on this chapter too. I know I rushed this one and I didn't read the volume about Akito's secret about being a woman so I really am sorry if this didn't turn out right. Anyways, I already knew about Akito's secret but because I didn't read the manga, this might be a really awkward way of putting it … but anyways, that's all for now and I'll try not to rush it this time!


	6. The great boiling rage of the Sohmas

Hiro finally came limping back to the Sohma compound when he heard a loud scream of agony near the head Sohma house. Hiro tried to drag himself faster to the scream but that's when he heard another scream that he never wanted to hear even in hell.

"Kisa! Kisa I'm coming!" Hiro shouted as he kept digging his stick in the ground, harder and harder with every limp. When he reached the place where he heard Kisa's scream, he couldn't help but turn his head away from the thing he saw. He saw Kisa's bruised body hanging in the middle of the room while he saw a tall man asking her the same question over and over.

"Now, Kisa. Tell me where the other intruder is!" Kisa tried to open her eyes as her reply was.

"I don't know anyone… and I'm not afraid of you…" As Hiro heard the brave words that came out of the tiger's mouth, tears started to stream out of his eyes.

"Kisa… she's being hurt like this because of me… why am I always the one that causes trouble for her? It's so not fair…" He said to himself as he heard Kisa being beaten up more and more. At last, he couldn't hide any longer.

"Stay away from Kisa you bastard!" He shouted, stomping his injured ankle on the floor. He winced a little but as he ignored the pain, he ran to the man and swung the stick at his legs. The man fell backwards while Hiro kept beating him on the ground.

"How dare you hurt Kisa? You bastard! Take this! And this! And this!" Hiro shouted with rage as his hits kept getting harder. Kisa slowly opened her eyes as she saw Hiro's gentle childish soul being ripped away with every murderous hit he gave to the guy.

"Hiro-chan! Please stop!" Kisa pleaded, ignoring her pains. Hiro dropped the stick in his hand as he stared at his crying love.

"Kisa…" Hiro whispered as he reached for Kisa with his blood stained hand.

"Please don't come near me… not with those hands of yours…" Kisa said with more tears coming out of her eyes. Hiro stared down at his hands as he saw all the blood he got from beating the man with the stick that was meant to help him walk. As he stared up to Kisa from the bloody body beside him, he clenched himself as he said with streams of tears.

"I'm so sorry, Kisa… I don't know why this happened… I'm so very sorry… Please forgive me…"

Hatori held his eye as he looked at Akito's sadistic face laughing evilly at Kana and Tohru.

"Go ahead, Tohru. Scream; scream, just like that wench that you're trying to reassure. You're no different from her anyway!" Akito shouted. Kana held her head tighter as she started to cry. Hatori started to stand up slowly as he slowly walked up to Akito.

"How could you? You're the one that told me to erase her memories! You're the one who told me to forget about her! How could you do this to her?" Hatori shouted with anger. Akito gave him a stare as she shouted.

"But you didn't listen to me! You defied me and kept thinking about her! You even went to see her when I wasn't around!" Akito went to him and put her hand onto Hatori's cheek.

"Do you know how painful it is when the one you care about a lot goes off seeing someone else? And do you know how aggravating it is to see that person longing for another woman when they know too well that they can't have her? I always wanted you and I always wanted to be with you. I even caught some of those fevers on purpose just so I could be with you!" Hatori kept looking down when Akito kept spilling her words to him.

"You're no different…" Hatori said to Akito as she had a shocked expression on her face.

"No different…? How…?" Akito shouted as she punched Hatori weakly on his chest.

"You are no different to either Kana nor Ayame," Hatori continued, "all three of you wanted to be with me and all of you kept saying things to me that hurts you the most. All of you are so much alike and you think I don't understand you?" Akito backed off a little as she kept staring at him with her angry eyes.

"I am very different from those lowlifes! How dare you compare me to those insects?" She shouted but before Hatori could reply, Tohru started to reply.

"You're right, Akito-san… it is hurtful and it could give you too much pain to handle… But that doesn't mean that this needs to happen…" Akito turned her eyes at Tohru as she grabbed her long brown hair and pulled her violently away from Kana.

"What doesn't need to happen? What are you trying to say you rodent?" Akito asked with boiling rage.

"Hatori's eyes… Kana's memories… they could of all been avoided…" Tohru replied assertively. Akito fell into deeper rage as she slammed Tohru onto a wall.

"They were meant to be! You all are against me, are you? You couldn't wait for me to die, is that it? Is that it you lowlifes?" Akito shouted as she kept throwing things around the room.

"You are all insects! You don't know anything! You're all such a pain!" Akito kept shouted as Kana stopped her crying and stared at Akito. All of a sudden, Kana grabbed Akito's leg as she pleaded for her to settle down. Akito tried to shake her off but Kana kept holding onto her leg as she pleaded.

"Please! Please stop this! Please don't hurt anyone anymore!" She kept saying but Akito remained deaf to her plea and contuinued to kick her off.

Hatsuharu was walking aroundlooking for Kisa when he heardsomeone crying in the building near him. When he went to see what's going on, he saw Hiro crying as he kept pleadingto Kisa to forgive him.

"What's going on here and why is…?" Hatsuharu stopped when he saw the dead body of the man that was the new driver for Akito. As he went to lower Kisa down from the hook that's attached to the old rusty chain hangingon the celing, he started to ask Hiro what was going on. Hiro couldn't say anything to him except the fact that he murdered the driver because he hurt Kisa. Hatsuharu sighed as heput Kisa on a soft padding he made out of his biker jacket.

"You tried to save her but in the end, you murdered someone out of rage... Are you hurt though? Did you injure yourself?" Hatsuharu asked as he tried to see if Hiro was hurt at all but Hiro shouted angrily at him.

"Why are you asking me if I'm hurt when you clearly know that I murdered that guy intentionally? I don't deserve your pity!" When Hiro tried to stand up, he quickly fell down as Hatsuharu checked his ankle. That's when he turned really serious as he asked.

"You need help and so does Kisa! You could of broke this ankle permanently and Kisa could have been paralyzed! We better find Hatori-san and…" That's when Kisa started to say something quietly but was loud enoughfor themto hear.

"We must get those two out of that room… they have to be freed along with Onei-san… Oji-san and that woman… please helped them from Akito-san…" As Kisa fainted from all the pain, Hatsuharu turned black as he kicked the door open for Kagura and Momiji to get out.

"I'm going after Akito! You two, get these guys to a safe place where Akito can't get his hands on them!" Kagura and Momiji nodded as Kagura held Kisa in her arms. Momiji then put Hiro on his back as they hurried away.

"Akito! You will pay for what you did to these guys! Argh!" Hatsuharu shouted as he charged for Akito's chambers. When Hatsuharu finally reached Akito's chambers, he kicked down the door as he shouted.

"Akito! You have gone too far! Now you must pay!" Akito stared at the enraged ox as she laughed crazily.

"Oh really? And how are you supposed to do that?" Akito asked in a really annoying tone of voice, "you pitiful cow?" Hatsuharu charged at Akito with no restraints as he punched her halfway across the room. Akito landed on the wall where Tohru was as Hatsuharu grabbed her by the neck.

"Hatsuharu-san! No!" Tohru shouted as she put her hands onto Hatsuharu's wrists to pry them away from Akito but her efforts were in vain.

"Please, Hatsuharu-san! Please stop!" She kept shouting but he ignored it as he tried to squeeze every air out of Akito's body.

- Another chapter finished and I hope you like it. Akito is really mad now and so is Hatsuharu. I gotta stop this habit of rushing things and also promised that I would stop last time… T.T; anyways,sorry also that this chapter is too short andI hope I get your opinions. Thank you for reading my fanfic!


	7. Aftermath: What will become of Hate?

_I'm VERY sorry about this but I kept forgetting to come on luckly, a good fan of my story reminded me and now I'm able to send you the final chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy and I'll promise to never leave a story unfinished like this..._

"Please stop, Hatsuharu-san..." Was the only thing Tohru could plea to Hatusharu as he kept trying to squeeze every bit of life out of the frail creature. However, Hatsuharu's rage was too deaf to hear even Tohru's cries.

"You never stop, do you? Huh? Never try to think of others and always tink of yourself? You son of a...!"

"Haru!" Hatori shouted and grabbed the back of his head.

"What, are you trying to erase this memory out of my head like you did with everyone else this pompous bastard told you to? You're just acting like his dog, is that it!" Hatori sighed as he grasped Hatsuharu's head tighter.

"Go ahead then, save this pitiful bitch if you have to but in the end, you're just going to make everything wors..." And just like that, a white glow of light covered the whole entireplace as silence surrounded the whole compound...

"That's enough, Hatori-san..." Said a quiet voice from the secret walls of the room. As the blinding light subsided, a tall man with red hair came out and went in front of Hatori.

"Your pain, it does sure show it's true colors. Doesn't it?" He asked.

"Who are you? I never seen you before." Hatori said as he looked up at the stranger that is only a bit younger than he was.

"However, Akito's life also shows pain as yours did as well. And the end result... everyone had to loose their memories."

"Not everyone, Kureno-san..." As Hatori's shocked face turned towards Tohru, all she did was just look up at him.

"Akito-san doesn't deserve her pain nor does anyone. This is a cruel fate if these people just forget this event. This might happen once more if all you did was erased their memories of this event." Hatori sighed as he accepted the truth.

"You are always trying to think of other. Even though they might of done wrong to you. And just for that, you may decide on what we should do about this matter. If that's all right with you... um... Kureno-san." At that, The tall stranger nodded and smiled at the young girl that has changed a lot of things in the lives of the nobles of the zodiac."

It has been three weeks since this mess had happened and there were still peace between a lot of people. Even thoughMommiji and Kagura forgot about their promise to Hiro, Hiro managed to keep it himself as he went to see Kisa's performance with a great bouquet in his arms. Both of them healed very well from their injuries but they still had no idea what had caused them in the firstplace.Hatori is in his office, checking up on things while Ayame sat in the sand garden, waiting for Hatori to take him out for a drive. Kana was back in her house as she greeted her husband with a great lunch. Hatsuharu, in his white form, lay lazily in the grass upon Shigure's out as he and Kyou looked at the clouds. And as Tohru came into the house at that faithful moment, Yuki managed to come towards her with a letter in his hand.

"Honda-san, I've got a letter for you from a person named Kureno no Tori. I had no idea who this person was so I was waiting for you." Tohru excitedly opened the letter and ran into her room after she thanked him for the letter. As she read the letter, these words came to her as if they were from Kureno himself:

**Dear Honda Tohru-san,**

**Thank you for your great idea, Tohru-san. We managed to get everything settled down here even though it was hard at first. This lake house is very beautiful and I am always able to buy a whole bag of chips everyday because there's a great store nearby that just opened just to only sell snacks and Ramune pop. This is all thanks to you. Because of your wonderful idea, everyone is free from their great turmoil, even she is all right now. It is too bad that we had to sacrifice Akito for her... See you next summer,**

**Kureno no Tori.**

**P.S.: I will send you tons of Ramune sodas via Shigure. If Shigure has drunk too many of them or all of them, he will regret it. It said that this certain soda could only be drunk once a day or there would be bad consequences.**

And as Tohru finished reading her letter, a great yell was heard in the hallway beside her that sounded like Kyou.

"Get the hell out of the washroom, Shigure! You have been there over three hours!"

"How can I get out? I can't get myself out without wetting the floor or dirtying it."

"Well because of you, the other bathroom is clogged as well and there's nowhere to go!" Kyou yelled even louder.

"Then why don't you go out in the bushes and piss there you stupid cat?" Yuki said as he came out of the stairway.

"How can I go there! Kagura is going to wait for me there as always and..."

"I will go out and see her." Tohru said as she got out of her room, wearing a pink and yellow colored dress. For Kyou and Yuki, all they could do was watch her in daze as her beautiful figure dances around outside as she ran to see the lady of the boars.

"I'm going." Kyou said as he went after Tohru and Yuki followed without a word. Hatsuharu, who was standing quietly in Shigure's office, looked at the floor and saw seventeen Ramune bottles lying around. As he read the label, he was feeling a slight pity for Shigure.

"Healthy Stuff Ramune Soda. Good for cleaning out your systems of bad health. I hope he has something to eat in there..."

At the river house at the mountains, Kureno came back into the cabin only to see that it was very empty. As he ran outside to search for his missing companion, a small figure with a beautiful pink kimono was standing on a cliff above the cabin.

"You were here all this time? Aren't you even cold, Akiko-sama?" Kureno asked as he went to her. The slender young girl stared up at him with her soft grey eyes as her hair pin glistened with the water.

"I am just fine, mister, it feels like my weight has been lifted from something very serious. However, I just can't remember what." To this, the girl added.

"But you know what I want to do now? I want to be with the water, just like the mermaid in that story I read in the cabin. I want to be as free as her just like the end." To that, Kureno just smiled and led her to the cabin.

"Maybe someday, everyone would be lifted from that curse. But for now, let's all enjoy these moments that we have and those that come up before us."

Thank you for reading my fanfic. (And I kinda edited this once after I loaded it before because I forgot about Kana...)


End file.
